Beach Fun
by Karasu Kyra
Summary: Ino is convinced to go to the beach with her Werewolves. Stand-alone side fic to The Pack InoSaku SasuNaru Fluff!


AN: So, I know you've all been dying for fluff since The Pack is lacking at the moment. So, here's one of the side-fics I promised you! Please, drop a review!

Beach Fun

By: Karasu Kyra

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Ino Yamanaka grinned, pulling into the parking lot of the beach. Earlier, after everything necessary had been completed, Sakura Haruno, Ino's mother, Sasuke Uchiha, and Naruto Uzumaki had all decided on dragging Ino to the beach. Ino, though, insisted on driving if she had no other choice.

There were several other groups of people all mingling on the sand or in the water. Ino's small group picked a place in the shade on an oak tree, putting everything on a sheet. Everyone pulled off their heavier garments until they were in their swimming clothes.

She stood stubbornly near the edge of the sheet, watching as everyone went forward, not noticing her. That was when her hopes were crushed, watching Sakura turn around and grin at her playfully. She sauntered up to Ino, her lifebonded and mate, swinging her hips lightly, and smiling sweetly. "Ino-dear…"

"Hmm?" Ino asked.

"Swim with me?" Sakura wrapped her arms around Ino's waist, pressing herself up against the taller blonde.

"Mm, I think I'll pass." Ino looked down, as indifferently as she could manage, at the pink-haired girl.

"Oh?" Sakura asked. "Then I'll have to drag you, hmm?"

Before either realized, Sakura had scooped her alpha into her arms and forcefully carried her to the water's edge, spurred on by the hoots from Naruto. She held tightly to Ino, who was thrashing as hard as possible. The green-eyed girl walked over to a diving board, climbing the stairs with ease (knowing she was showing off) and tossing her blonde lover into the tepid water below.

Ino surfaced above the water, sputtering indignantly, shooting a glare at Sakura. The latter just grinned and dove gracefully off the board, entering the water just feet from the blonde. Ino glared harder when Sakura surfaced looking smug.

Ino cried in rage and swam after the pink-haired girl. Sakura laughed and swam away, running towards shore where, when she burst from the water, got several people who were tanning, wet. They gave various angry mumbles and insults. Sakura ignored them and kept running.

Sakura yelped as she was tackled to the ground and pinned. She grinned up at Ino's mirth-filled eyes. Before Sakura even realized what was happening, Ino's mouth found her neck, biting just hard enough for it to hurt, making Sakura moan anyway.

"I always knew you were a masochist…" Ino murmured against Sakura's neck.

The blonde moved up to her mate's ear, biting playfully and licking. She trailed her tongue down Sakura's throat again, now attacking her collarbone. She loved the way Sakura squirmed beneath her. She bit down on Sakura's collar bone, sucking lightly.

"Your disturbing public peace," Sasuke voice came dryly.

Ino looked back at the pale Uchiha, glowering. She looked to where Sasuke motioned; at the small children, wide-eyed, and the teenage boys practically drooling. Then she looked to the mothers with scowls, and to the fathers with nose-bleeds, who were trying hastily to cover it up.

Ino sighed, stood, and helped Sakura up. "I guess your right."

The alpha of the Konoha pack walked back to the water, standing in the waves caused by boats for a moment. She then looked at her lifebound and grinned. "I challenge you to a dance."

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Mm?"

Sakura shrugged, taking a place across from Ino in the water. Both took up the same stance, arms raised above their heads, their heads turned to the side. They heard Naruto call, "Start!"

They both bent at the waist, sending their arms downwards, before twisting completely around and back up to the same position, looking at each other. They then moved in close to each other and moved around each other in a move they'd come up with after a minor skirmish with the Sound pack. They pressed their stomachs close, twisting around each other at the last moment.

Then, they stood back-to-back. They started walking slowly away from the other. Ino moved first, dipping gracefully and twisting, a leg extended. Had it been faster it would have been a full sweeping kick. Sakura then mirrored her.

Then it was Sakura's turn to start. She punched outward with flat palms, one after the other, then spreading her arms outwards, then up, standing in the beginning poised position. Ino mirrored her moments later.

The blonde started. She did a backward flip, twisting in mid-air to land facing Sakura. Sakura did the same thing.

The green-eyed girl ran toward a nearby tree, jumping and kicking off it, doing a graceful pose, then dropping adeptly to her toes.

Ino, having no tree nearby grabbed Sasuke's wrist, then directed him into throwing her upwards, where she twisted, turned and posed just as gracefully as Sakura. The alpha looked at her mate triumphantly.

Sakura sighed, then. "I admit defeat."

The people on the beach and in the water burst into cheer, startling the small group of Were's. They were used to this kind of competition. But, Ino surmised, humans weren't.

The two competitors took a bow, and then found each other's arms again.

0o0o0o0

After several of Sasuke's dry, "Your disturbing public peace," announcements, twice as many water fights, an episode of Sakura-Dunking, two more episodes of Ino-Dunking, Ino giving Sasuke and Naruto a, "Your disturbing public peace," _lecture_, and a meal, the group was ready to head home.

Ino sent the three of her Were's ahead, lingering by the water with Sakura. Ino took her hand, smiling as the sun set, illuminating everything in a reddish-orange glow. "It's beautiful."

"Mm-Hm." Sakura agreed.

"But, never as beautiful as you." Ino concluded, kissing Sakura softly.

Sakura blushed lightly. "I love you, Ino."

"I love you, too, Sakura." Ino smiled.

She placed a soft kiss on her lover's lips once more, before leading both of them to the car and back to the looming war…


End file.
